Of Leather Jackets
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Sarah becomes sort of angsty and wishes she hadn't defeated Jareth. Her best friend Lilly helps her out. This is my first story so read and review, Please!


Sarah stood in her bedroom, thinking through all of the thoughts that had gone through her mind in the past years, months, weeks, days, even hours. There was one prevalent idea in all of them. Sooner or later they ended up back on one person.

Him. And not just any him, either. The Goblin King. Jareth.

She hated him. What was his problem? He must be centuries older than her. What did he think he was doing, anyway? Last thing she had known was he was pinning after a fifteen year old girl. Her. He had tricked her, let her be dropped into an oubliette, almost dropped her into The Bog of Eternal Stench, had a group of goblins attack her, made her forget about her brother, given her a drugged peach, which had transported her to a beautiful ballroom scene, where she was in a gown made for a princess, and he was singing to her and he had given her a dream world, and she had to go and break it. His voice was heavenly, the song was perfect, and he looked hot…more than hot. Godly. Godlike.

Who did he think he was anyway?She thought. King of a Small Kingdom, handsome, powerful, magical, and he was pinning for a girl like her? Making her feel like this? She hated him.

Sarah sighed and threw herself down on her bed. Who did she think she was? Thinking about a king-never mind that he was the king of the goblins. She had no right, it wasn't her place, she shouldn't but…here she was again, thinking about him, again, wondering what he was doing, wondering who he was with. It just wasn't fair.

This thought gained a watery chuckle from her. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until now. Why should she be crying about him anyway? What about that small meeting should make her cry now?

Maybe it was the fact that it was a short time. Thirteen hours wasn't a lot. Maybe if he'd given her more time, played less tricks, been less pompous, she would have offered herself in place of Toby, but to stay human. To stay with him. She beat her pillow hard, with all her might.

"Sarah?" her best friend entered the room. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "Nothing, Lilly."

"You don't cry over nothing. Other people might, but you don't, Sarah. Is it that guy again?"

She sat straight up, unable to control her herself. "What guy?" If Jareth had been here, she'll kill him…

"The one you've been dying inside over, for since I've known you." Lilly told her.

Sarah didn't deny it. "How could you tell?"

Lilly sat down on the bed next to her and started braiding Sarah's hair. "Honey, it's been obvious. Beyond obvious. You don't date, you don't think about guys. How many times have I asked you about a guy and you blink and say who?"

Sarah blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Sarah. It's cool. Who is this guy anyway? Were you two serious, did you want to be, do you want to be?"

She looked down. "We never dated."

"Not even once?"

"Never."

"How did he feel about you?"

She looked down. "I don't know, Lilly. I thought…but maybe I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time."

Lilly turned her around. "If you think you have a chance with him, then go for it. Call him up. Ask him out. See if he still is even halfway interested. If he agrees to go out with you, then go for it."

Sarah frowned. "You don't exactly call this guy up."

"Then what do you do exactly?"

"I have to wish something away."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"That didn't come out right." _Yes it did._ "What I meant was I have to wish something away to him."

"I think," Lilly said, "You'd better start at the beginning."

Sarah bit her lip even harder. "Well, it all started when I was fifteen. Every weekend I had to stay home with my brother-"

"Toby? He's so cute!"

"And he was such a whiner when he was two! I'd been reading this book and I said the magic words. If I say them now, I'll wish you away."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Okay…"

"So, the King of the Goblins appears-"

"Oh dear"

"And so I have to run the labyrinth. But he gives me this drugged peach, and it gives me this dream of dancing."

"Was he there?" she paused, "Did you just say 'Drugged Peach'?"

"Yes, and he was singing this amazing song, and he looked and sounded like a god."

"He is the king of the goblins."

"Yes, well, but I had to escape and save Toby-

"Which you did-"

"And then I defeated him."

"Nice."

"And now I wish I hadn't."

"Okay."

"And I hate him!"

Lilly paused. In Lilly's world, things were black and white, if you liked the guy, you liked him, if you hated him, you hated him, but you never did both! Well at least not at the same time. "Why do you hate him? I thought you said you liked him!"

"I do, but I can't stop thinking about him! It's awful!"

"Oh…Kay…"

"What should I do?"

"Um, maybe you could try wishing the goblin king here."

"Will you stay with me as I try?"

"Oh, of course, Sarah…I'm right behind you."

Sarah took a deep breath and stood up. "I wish the goblin king would come here right now."

Lilly opened her eyes. And So did Sarah.

"Well, it took you long enough."

"You came!"

"Is this the goblin king?" Lilly asked. Personally, in her opinion, if he looked godlike in the ball room scene, then there had to be another level, because that's where this guy stood. Not as high as her Boyfriend, but still. He was on fire, he was that hot.

"I didn't think you'd come." Sarah said, staring at him.

He walked over to her, and looked her deep in the eyes, bringing one of her hands to his lips. "All you had to do was call, my dear."

"Call."

He was still holding her hand. "Call."

"Why didn't you come before?"

"I couldn't, my dear, until you called. What if you didn't want me around?"

"Of course I wanted you-" She stopped.

"Not in those first few years, my dear. You were ever so mad at me."

Lilly didn't make a sound. This was so sweet to watch.

Sarah blushed. "Just a little."

"How old are you now my dear?"

"Twenty one. Why?" She answered breathlessly.

"Hmm. Only a nine hundred twenty seven year difference."

She giggled. Lilly grinned.

"Would you like to go out my dear?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes, my dear. Like on a date."

Lilly couldn't help it. It was like watching a romance movie all by herself, "Say yes! Come on!"

"Oh, my god, I forgot you were here Lilly! Lilly this is the goblin king Jareth, Jareth, this is my best friend Lilly."

"Hello Goblin king."

"Hello Lilly." Jareth said, "So, do we have a date?"

Sarah looked at her hand in his, and nodded. "Yes."

"Vonderful!" Lilly cried. "Now, when and where?"

Sarah looked at her friend, the micromanager, then at Jareth.

He nodded. "She has a point. I suppose a ball would be over the top for our first date, hmm?"

She smiled. "just a bit."

"Well, there's this coffee house that's having an open mic night for poets. Would you like to go with me?"

"of course."

"When?"

Jareth shot Lilly a look. "I'll pick you up at five thirty, and we can have dinner there, if that's alright?"

"It's fine." Lilly said, "now, go about your business, and you two can catch up at dinner."

After Jareth left, Sarah threw herself down on the bed again. "What's wrong Sarah?"

"Everything! I have nothing to wear, you just kicked him out-"

"I'm sure I saw a smile on your face a minute ago-"

"He's taking me to an open mic night at some coffee shop, he's too perfect for me, I don't even know why he likes me-"

"Maybe," Lilly began sweetly, "Maybe he has a thing for angsty girls with low self confidences."

Sarah sat straight up. "Now that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Sarah. Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something."

Sarah's jaw dropped open and her eyes grew wide. "You sound just like him!"

"Who?"

"Jareth! He always yelled-well, not yelled, but mildly teased-me about saying that it wasn't fair!"

"It's not." Lilly stated.

"I know that!"

"Then don't say it!"

Sarah sighed. "Well, all of it was true."

"If you didn't want to go to the coffee house, why'd you say you would?"

"Because a ball would be over the top."

"Oh, my gawd Sarah! What are you on?"

"What?"

"That guy acts like he would give you world if you asked him to."

"He offered, once."

Lilly sighed. "look, let's go shopping. I'm sure we'll be able to find something."

Sarah shrugged. "Okay."

_Five twenty nine_

"Are you sure this looks alright?"

"It looks fine Sarah."

"Well, the hat might be over the top-

"If you take it off you head one more time, I swear he'll find your body in the river in the morning Sarah."

"You don't need to be so violent about it."

"Would you listen if I wasn't?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"He'll be here in less than a minute, if he's as exact about time as you say he is."

"Of course he is! Why would I lie?"

"To annoy me?"

"Lilly! That's not-"

"Fair?" Lilly let the word hang in the air for a few second. "Don't say that around him, Sarah, if it annoys him so much."

"I won't!"

"Good."

"So I look fine?"

"You look great, Sarah. He'll love the leather jacket almost as much as you owe me."

"Lilly!"

"What Sarah?"

The door bell rang. "The exact second. Impressive. Make him teach my boyfriend that trick."

Sarah ran to open the door. "Hello!"

"I do so love the Jacket Sarah."

"Thank you! I like yours too!"

Lilly paused, blinked twice and looked over at the doorway. He was wearing a leather jacket almost as tight as hers, and cut the same way. She blinked twice again.

"Bye Lilly!"

As the door closed the only one thought went through Lilly's mind.

_Well, at least they match._


End file.
